Realm Vs Realm
This page is originally copied from the '''Comprehensive Port Battle Guide' post by Seyahttp://www.burningsea.com/forums/member.php?u=174968 on the Beta Forumshttp://www.burningsea.com/forums/showthread.php?t=34709.'' PotBS is classified as an RvR MMORPG. In order to “win the map” members of a nation work together to achieve victory points. Points are acquired by controlling ports and by capturing ports. =Capturing a Port= When an NPC or player is defeated within a certain radius (believed to be 40-50 miles, maximum) of its closest affiliated port a number of points is added to the contention point total. This number can be viewed by opening your mini map and changing the tab to show PvP areas. The number of points can vary depending on a) the number of players in the group and b) the level of the NPC(s) or Player(s). Players who take part in building contention points against a port gain personal contention points. =Pirate PvP= A red circle appears on the map, with the contested port in the center, once the contention points reach 6,000. Pirate PvP signifies an area wherein Pirates and Privateers with the skill “Sanctioned Piracy” my initiate combat against other players. =Full PvP= Once the number of contention points reaches 8,000 points the Pirate PvP area is given a wider radius and what was the Pirate PvP area becomes a Full PvP zone. The Pirate PvP area is the same as described above, but inside of the Full PvP zone any player of any nation can attack any player of another nation. =Flipping a Port= Now that the contention point total has reached 10,000 points, a port battle is scheduled for 24 hours later at the contested port and the port’s contention points are reduced to 0. The PvP zones will remain until the port battle has been resolved. Players who have personal contention points are entered into a lottery for invites to participate. The higher the number of personal contention points you have, the greater your chances to participate are. Players may still gain contention points once a port has flipped. Regular contention points gained after the port has been flipped can allow for strategic advantages for the port battle such as modified wind directions and alternate starting spawn points. Quote: Originally Posted by Taelorn You earn unrest points to put a point into contention. Once the port goes into contention at 10,000, you earn contention points via the same activities. Those contention points are added up for the entire nation. There are numerous advantages that are given to the nation based on those points. The bonuses are different for attackers and defenders. You'll be able to see what bonuses you've earned through NPCs in the ready room sometime before R1. =Leading Up to the Port Battle= 32 minutes before a scheduled port battle a warning is broadcast to all players stating that invites will be sent out in 17 minutes. Players should have their port battle ship selected, outfitted, and armed at this point. It does not matter where you are in order to take your invite (in a different port, on the open sea, etc), just as long as you have the right ship you should be good to go. Once the 2 minute window of opportunity has passed, players who took their invites will find themselves in a ready room to discuss strategy and form groups. The timer will go down and players will be asked to zone into the map, or be kicked from the ready room. =Resolving the Port Battle= The attacker wins by defeating all defenders. The defender has the same victory condition. If the attacker is unable to locate / defeat all of the defenders, the attacker may instead destroy both gun emplacements on the map which starts a 30 minute timer. When the timer reaches 0, the attacker and defender may leave their ships to enter the Town. The attacker is also granted an alternate victory condition to defeat the 4 Lieutenants and then the Garrison Commander inside. As the attacker, destroying one of the gun emplacements enables them to land within the Fort (please note this is NOT the same as the Town). The fort has no bearing whatsoever on the victory conditions for either side, but it will shoot the attacker as long as the Lieutenant inside is alive. The defender may enter the Fort from a side entrance at any time. When a player is sunk in their ship, they lose 1 point of durability on it. If a player is defeated in avatar combat within the Fort or Town, no durability is lost. At the end of it all someone will win and the port will no longer be the center of a PvP zone. If the attacker wins, then they gain control of the port and the defender must pay extra taxes when producing goods. Should the defender win, the port will remain in their control so taxes will remain low. If the port was originally controlled by Pirates OR if Pirates are the ones who win the port, the port will revert back to its original control after 36 hours. Category:General Guides